Colégio de Death Note!
by S2 Naoko-chan
Summary: Os personagensde deathnote num colégio interno! Uma nova aluna entra na escola e muitas coisas aconntecem! Batante romance aqui xD sou péssima pra summary, a fic tá melhor, leia XD


**Oiewwww xD**

**Essa fic foi baseada numa outra que eu postei faiz muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito tempo, muito mesmo xD num outro site, mas era de Naruto ;D agora, a volta de o colégio de konoha, dessa vez, O COLÉGIO DEATH NOTE!! *0*/**

**Eu escrevi junto com uma amiga, só que ela não tem conta no fanfiction xP a Naoko da história foi baseada em mim, e nela a Isa, e tem mais a Karinna/Roxy, que é uma pessoa aqui do FF xP se quiser saber quem é me pergunta por PM! *musiquinha de suspense* *0* Quem mais quiser aparecer na história também, é só me mandar a ficha e eu vou pensar no seu caso huuhhuhu xD**

**-FICHAS-**

**Nome: Naoko Sorame (significa "Olhos de céu)**

**Codinome: Não tem, pois gosta de ser quem é e prefere que todos a chamem pelo nome.**

**Ela é muito bonita, a pele branca e suave como a neve, cabelos lisos e super longos e azuis claro, e olhos azuis claros. Tem uma expressão pura e ingênua. O que mais chamam a atenção em seu corpo são as pernas, compridas e perfeitas, compensando as curvas normais. Muito tímida, porém amigável. Muito boa nos esportes por ser magrinha e bem alta e gênia em matemática. Morava no Japão, em Tóquio.**

**Nome: Isa Goldbless (bênção dourada)**

**Codinome: Angel**

**Cabelos dourados e ondulados até abaixo dos ombros e lindos olhos verdes claros. Sua pele era quase tão branca quando a de Naoko, lábios rosados e macios. Era bem baixa para a idade, mas tinha curvas bem destacadas. A pureza estava na aparência apenas, pois ao contrario de Naoko, ela era bem extrovertida e adorava fazer amizade com todos. Era muito boa em inglês, história e canto. Inglesa de sangue.**

**Nome: Karinna Uzumaki**

**Codinome: Roxy**

**Cabelos compridos e negros com mechas castanhas, olhos negros e um olhar sério e sonolento atrás dos óculos. Usa o uniforme de um jeito desleixado adptado ao jeito gótico de se vestir. Habilidade em línguas estrangeiras e artes e possível rival de Naoko/Isa. Japonesa pura.**

O colégio Wammy era um colégio interno muito conhecido,situado na Inglaterra. Foi fundado pelo diretor Watari (sub diretor: Roger) e apenas os mais ricos entravam, a não ser que o aluno pudesse passar pelos rigorissímos testes para bolsas de estudo e tivessem habilidades excepicionais.

Naoko era uma garota japonesa de 17 anos que havia conseguido entrar para o colégio depois de estudar muito, pois não tinha dinheiro para se matricular. Era seu primeiro dia de aula e ela estava muito nervosa.

Estava usando o uniforme da escola, uma camisa de botões branca, uma gravata de laço vermelha no pescoço, um casaco azul escuro aberto por cima e uma saia rodada até os joelhos. Carregava três malas enormes consigo e mais a mochila enooorme cheia de materiais.

Despediu a mãe no carro e foi andando pelo pátio aberto em direção a escola.

_E agora não sei onde é minha sala!,_ pensa desesperada. Até que avistou uma garota mais baixa de cabelos negros que andavam pelo corredor.

A garota tinha cabelos compridos e negros com mechas castanhas, olhos negros e um olhar sério e sonolento. Usava óculos e o uniforme era bem desleixado: o casaco amarrado de lado na cintura, meias compridas e listradas pretas e roxas e a saia rodada dobrada até a metade das coxas. Sem falar nos estranhos acessórios e no monte de materiais de artes que carregava.

-Hã... Sumimasen (com licença)... Pode me dizer onde é a sala do 3o ano B? – perguntou. A menina lhe lançou um olhar de cima a baixo arqueando uma sombrancelha e continuou seu caminho.

_Nossa muito obrigada pela ajuda._, pensou. Continuou andando perdida a procura da tal classe.

Enquanto isso, na sala do 3º ano B, os alunos conversavam em voz alta, e faziam baderna enquanto o professor não vinha.

Isa, uma das melhores alunas da sala, estava sentada conversando com sua amiga Misa. Ela não era muito estudiosa e vinha de uma família rica, porem era muito inteligente e auto de data. Era muito popular entre os garotos da escola juntamente com Misa.

-Hoje uma amiga minha que eu quero te apresentar vai entrar na escola! – disse Isa.

-Hum, legal. Mas a aula está demorando muito, será que a gente tem aula do Kira-sensei hoje? – perguntou Misa. De longe, as duas pareciam irmãs gêmeas, apesar de Misa ser mais alta.

-Tomara que não, eu não gosto dele, ele é certinho demais! – respondeu Isa.

-Mas é bonitinho.

Nisso, a porta se abre e todos os alunos voltam rapidamente aos seus lugares. Um homem alto porém encurvado, cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos negros adentrou a sala e lançou um olhar a turma esperando que todos se organizassem.

-Aw, não gosto do professor L! – cochichou misa pra a amiga. – Ele passou a mão na minha bunda um dia!

-Ainda com isso? Ele só tava confiscando seu celular, porque não pode usar na aula! – respondeu a outra.

-Muito bem, classe, antes da chamada, gostaria de pedir sua atenção. – disse, quando todos se organizam. – Agora quero que prestem atenção. Hoje entra uma nova aluna trasferida de Tóquio, ela está fazendo intercâmbio, por isso está entrando no meio do ano.

Nisso, a porta se abre e Naoko entra. Os garotos se admiram com a beleza da menina e também com a altura dela. Mal a menina põe o pé pra dentro da sala e é agarrada por um furacão loiro que atravessa a sala em sua direção.

-NAOKO-CHAAAN!! I have missed you so much!!(Eu senti muita saudades de você!) – gritou Isa, apertando Naoko.

-Hai, hai, sashiburi ne... (Sim, sim, há quanto tempo...) – respondeu Naoko, sufocada pela força da amiga.

As duas ficaram se abraçando por um tempo e Isa voltou ao seu lugar.

-Bem... Sem mais interrupções, você poderia se apresentar, senhorita? – disse L.

-Hum... p-prazer... meu nome é N-Naoko... e eu... – gaguejou baixinho, olhando pro chão.

-Pode falar um pouco mais alto, por favor? – perguntou o professor, mirando a garota de cima a baixo. "É uma pena eu ser o professor. Ela tem mesmo só 17?", pensava.

-M-Meu nome é Naoko... – falou, ainda mais baixo.

-Senhorita, quando se faz uma apresentação, temos que falar alto e claro.

"Se é assim, eu vou chutar o balde!!", pensou, nervosa e irritada.

-WA-WATASHI WA NAOKO DESU!! YOROISHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!! (Meu nome é Naoko! Prazer em conhecê-los!) – gritou, e logo depois fazendo uma reverencia nervosa e exagerada, fazendo todos rirem.

_Droga! Paguei um mico de novo!_, pensou, tremendo, ao se levantar.

-Muito bem. Isso é uma apresentação. Desta forma, todos vão se lembrar de você. – disse o professor, sorrindo. – Agora pode sentar-se.

Naoko foi toda dura até a carteira e sentou-se, percebendo alguns alunos que ainda seguravam a risada e outros olhavam pra ela de um jeito entranho. Ela se sentou em um carteira onde havia Isa de um lado, e do outro… A menina que tinha te ignorado antes! Ela olhava pela janela com um olhar distante e parecia desenhar alguma coisa.

- Nossa, essa foi boa hein! – disse Isa, rindo. – Mas esqueci de te avisar uma coisa, aqui todo mundo usa codinomes. Eu, por exemplo, sou conhecida como Angel.

- Humm... Combina com você, mas só na aparência! – brincou Naoko. – mas, quem é esse professor?

- Ahh, ele é o rei dos codinomes. Os outros professores chamam ele de Ryuuzaki, os alunos, de L... nem eu sei o nome verdadeiro dele.

- Hum, mas... até que ele é bonito. – falou baixo, corando.

- Né? Várias alunas são apaixonadas por ele, mas ele é sério e inalcançável, diz que é errado um professor se envolvendo com uma aluna.

_Que pena..._ pensou Naoko, voltando a olhar para L, Ryuuzaki, ou qualquer que fosse o nome do lindo professor.

A aula terminou e na seguinte foi aula livre, todos os alunos voltaram a conversar e bagunçar. Isa e Naoko conversavam.

- ...E tem aquele loiro ali, o nome é Mihael alguma coisa, mas todos chamam ele de Mello... – falou, apontando discretamente para um garoto sentado no fundo, comendo uma barra de chocolate.

-Nossa! Mas eu pensei que era uma menina!

-Hahaha, fala isso pra ele que ele te mata! É o valentão da escola, nunca mecha com ele. Bom, aquele que se sentou do ele é o Mail, conhecido como Matt, tá sempre do lado do Mello... –falou apontando pro ruivo que antes estava sentado na frente de Naoko. Esta se surpreendeu com a beleza um tanto mais selvagem e descontraída do garoto e que olhava para ela. Naoko virou-se rapidamente para frente, envergonhada.

As duas continuaram conversando até que Isa levantou-se para ir ao banheiro. Naoko permaneceu sentada, apreensiva.

-Nem pense em chegar perto.

Naoko se assustou com a voz séria e adulta que veio do nada, e olhou para a menina sentada ao seu lado. Ela continuava olhando para for a.

-Falou comigo? – perguntou.

-É,você mesmo. E nem pense em tocar no Mail. Entendeu?

Naoko se assustou. Quem era aquela garota pra falar assim com ela? Nem ao menos tinha ido falar com o garoto! Seria a namorada dele? Ela ia responder, mas o sinal para o intervalo tocou.

Todos saem e Naoko sai também, querendo sair de perto da estranha menina. Ficou por último ao sair, e percebeu que apenas a garota e o tal Mello haviam ficado. Resolveu ficar escpndida para ouvir oque eles diziam.

- Novata japonesa. Que acha? – perguntou a garota, sorrindo. E foi realmente assustador, por causa do olhar sério e sombrio que ela tinha.

- Posso dar um jeito, mas quero um pagamento depois. O que posso fazer pras "boas-vindas" dessa vez? – perguntou Mello, sorrindo malicio.

- A minha preferida… **simulação de estupro. **– respondeu a outra, sorrindo.

Continua!! xD

**Deixem reviews senão eu não continuo u.u e olha que o próximo cap. Ta imperdível!! XD**


End file.
